Of Dragons and Stags
by Firebird Maximus
Summary: This is a HarryDraco story Lainshadow challenged me to write. So read it.


Of Dragons and Stags

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters from the Book series all I own is this fanfic so don't sue me.

**Note: **At my School during German Lesson me and Jordan Taylor/ Lain Shadow got into an argument which was started by me asking her when she was gonna read my fanfics. Then the argument became about which was better Pokemon or Digimon (Digimon obviously) she then challenged me to write a Harry/Draco story, then I challenged her to write a Pikachu/Jigglypuff story. We then declared war on each other and in order for me to win the war I had to write a Harry/Draco story, with a minimum of 200 words and get more reviews than her story by the end of the school term (Thursday 27th July). So please, please, pleeeeeease send me loads of reviews. And I do not support Harry/Draco; I support Harry/Ginny and Draco/Pansy.

_Number Four Privet Drive: Harry's Room_

It was 11:45 pm and Harry Potter was sitting on his bed with all his possessions packed up, counting down the remaining 15 minutes till he would turn 17, till he would be allowed to do magic outside of school, till he would be able to leave the Dursleys forever.

As Harry starred out of the window, he was not thinking about how he was going to find the Horcruxes, but about the one he loved.

If the wizarding world ever found out about his secret lover every homosexual and bisexual wizard in England would be trying to marry him, not even his best friends Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger would believe that their friend Harry Potter was gay.

In fact nobody would even believe who Harry's secret lover was, but then Harry couldn't help being in love with him.

Ever since he first saw him in Madam Malkin's Robes for all Occasions Harry knew he had met Mr Right, his skin was as pure and white as a swan, his hair was as golden and shinny as the sun and his smirk was more magical than the Philosopher's Stone.

Nobody would have suspected that Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy were lovers. And to think Harry had only had sex with him once.

_Flashback: Hogwarts (2nd Year)_

Whilst everyone was in the great hall Harry, under his invisibility cloak, crept down the hallway leading to the Slytherin Common Room. "Snake Eye Serpent Tail" whispered Harry, at once part of the stone wall opened like a door and Harry went through it.

_Still Flashback: Slytherin Boys' Dormitory _

Harry entered the Boys Dormitory to find Malfoy, standing next to one of the four poster beds, completely naked. "Are you ready?" asked Malfoy, "Yeah, I suppose I'd better get undressed" replied Harry.

"No need, Nudis Stripar" said Malfoy, pointing his wand at Harry, at once Harry's clothes disappeared into thin air.

The two of them got into the bed, kissed and then they did it, it was incredible the passion, the heat, the clicking, the flashing, the sexual adrenalin, for Harry it was like he was having sex with a dragon (ironic since Draco is Latin for Dragon, wait ……clicking and flashing?

Both of them looked up to see Colin Creevey taking pictures.

_Number Four Privet Drive: Harry's Room_

Luckily both Harry and Malfoy had cursed him, meaning that he had to be sent to the hospital wing.

Harry had told the muggle author of his biography, J.K. Rowling, that Colin had been attacked by the Basilisk.

Harry then noticed that Hedwig was back with a letter clutched in her beak, which she then dropped on his desk. Harry saw that the letter was addressed to '_My Scarred Stag', _Harry instantly recognised the handwriting and tore the envelope and read the letter.

Dear Harry

I'm sorry I've acted so cruel to you this year, but the other Death Eaters were getting suspicious so I had to pretend to be cruel to you and pretend to kill Dumbledore. I was planning on joining you the moment they thought I'd killed Dumbledore; I didn't know Snape was going to kill Dumbledore when I failed.

Any way I'm planning on using some Polyjuice Potion to escape from the others and meet you, but I hope you will forgive me.

With all my love

Your Dragon of Darkness


End file.
